1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mother substrate of organic light emitting displays and a sheet unit test for such a mother substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
For reasons such as efficiency of manufacture and testing, the panels of a plurality of organic light emitting displays are formed on one mother substrate and later scribed into individual panels. In order to effectively produce a large number of organic light emitting displays, a production method of “sheet unit” in which the panels of the plurality of organic light emitting displays are formed on one mother substrate and then scribed into separate panels is used.
Tests for the divided panels of the organic light emitting displays may be performed on each panel by a panel unit test apparatus. However, in this case, since the panels must be separately tested, the efficiency of the testing deteriorates.
One way to address this deterioration is to perform the testing in units of sheets before the panels are separated from the mother substrate. To accomplish this, a plurality of sheet unit wiring lines for supplying power and/or signals for performing the sheet unit test to the plurality of panels are designed on the mother substrate. The sheet unit wiring lines may transmit the sheet unit test signals supplied from an external test apparatus to the insides of the panels through sheet unit test pads.